


Magnum opus

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BL, Drama, HannibalxWill, M/M, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Will Graham era la obra maestra de Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	Magnum opus

_MAGNUM OPUS_   
_{obra maestra}_

"Un cuadro debe ser pintado con el mismo sentimiento con que un criminal comete un crimen."  
Edgar Degas (1834-1917), pintor francés.

**.**

Hannibal Lecter podía presumir que a lo largo de su vida había dibujado más de un lienzo merecedor de todos los halagos existentes. También podía decir que era un hombre que vivía por y para el arte; admiraba todo lo bello y amaba todo lo hermoso. Ante sus ojos, la insomne muerte era una de las cosas más preciosas que existían y, teñir a los humanos desgraciados que se volvían sus presas con ella, era aún más sublime. Convertir los órganos despojados en platillos gourmet era todavía más excelso.

Pero nada como Will Graham, adjetivos tales como divino o glorioso ni siquiera abarcaban lo que era a los ojos de Hannibal.

Para Lecter, Will Graham era como la sonrisa de La Gioconda: tal vez alegre, tal vez triste; era la obra magna de la naturaleza, un ser que sólo él comprendía, la sonata nunca concluida, el trabajo de un artista que quiso reproducir al ser humano más perfecto y _casi_ lo logro. Will era el fruto de todo lo violento y todo lo tranquilo. Era una paradoja y Hannibal amaba que lo fuera.

Con sus cabellos oscuros como el ónice, los ojos verdes cual bosque y la piel blanca, enfermiza, Graham era un intento de perfección. Lecter, con orgullo, supo desde el primer momento qué era lo que le faltaba al investigador del FBI para ser una sonata completa, la pintura que superaría la maravillosa obra de Da Vinci, la más bella de las creaciones.

Lo que a Will le faltaba era amor. Pero no cualquier amor. Necesitaba del amor implacable, del amor que lo llevaba a uno a la locura, del amor que destruía y dolía. Él podía dárselo. Lo dotaría del cariño más despreciable. Acabaría con el trabajo que el mundo dejo a medias por falta de imaginación.

Fue su objetivo por mucho tiempo. Se esforzó, labró los caminos para guiar a Will hasta su culminación y lo llevó de la mano.

Y entonces lo logró.

Lo supo cuando vio a Will, herido y cansado, alzando su mano para contemplar el líquido rojo que la recubría bajo la luna llena y le susurró que tenía razón, que la sangre se veía negra. Entendió que su labor había terminado cuando Graham se puso de pie, camino hasta él a paso lento y finalmente lo abrazó. Comprendió que la obra maestra de la naturaleza _ya no era_ de la naturaleza. Ahora era suya.

Hannibal iba a cuidarla. La devoraría cada día, se nutriría de sus lágrimas y sonrisas. Ni siquiera un acantilado se lo impediría.


End file.
